Deliverance
"Deliverance" is the seventh episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Sam Chalsen & Nelson Greaves and directed by Nick Copus. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 3, 2014. Synopsis Abbie and Ichabod learn that Katrina is in imminent danger and race against the clock to help her.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141013fox02/ Recap Katrina believes that she may have been poisoned by Henry when she contracts a mysterious illness. Abraham tells her that he knew nothing of it, or of Moloch's plans for her. Henry and his men interrupt them both and attempt to take her away. Enraged by this, Abraham attacks them and buys Katrina the time to escape. Meanwhile, Ichabod and Abbie cast their vote and are then interrupted by an officer who informs them they had found a Jane Doe who is found to be Katrina and had brought her to the hospital. Worried for her well being, Ichabod and Abbie take her away, Abbie follows Henry's men who had arrived and Ichabod and Katrina research her illness. They learn of the Hellfire club, and Katrina tells Ichabod of how she had spoken with Abraham, which disturbs him. They learn that Katrina is pregnant, to her horror. Ichabod suspects it was Abraham, but Katrina angrily denies and tells him it could be from no man. They however are forced to escape the archives when Henry's men arrive, and are able to flee to a nearby church. While there Katrina tells Ichabod and Abbie that Henry can help her, and of her faith in him because Henry is her son. At the Psych hospital, Ichabod learns from Henry that the baby inside Katrina is Moloch, and angrily attempts to reach out to Henry's human side. Abbie meanwhile reassures a distraught Katrina that they will find a way to help her. When they learn the Aurora Borealis can stop Moloch's birth, they recover a prism from the Hellfire club and Ichabod uses it to save Katrina and stop Moloch's birth. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills (credit only) *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Sakina Jaffrey as Leena Reyes *Derek Mears as Moloch *Adam Sinclair as Hellfire Doctor *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Darla Delgado as Dr. Lim *Nick Madrick as Unit Leader *Matt Mercurio as Deputy *Suellen Yates as Elderly Woman *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman *Braden Fitzgerald as Young Jeremy Crane Uncredicted *Timothy Busfield as Benjamin Franklin (archive footage) Trivia Title **The US title "Deliverance" refers to Katrina being rescued from danger as well as Moloch finally being out of Purgatory. However, Japanese title moreover refers to the major event of the episode in which Katrina is to give birth to a creature that could potentially take her life. Production Notes *Abraham and Jeremy fight over Katrina's fate at his house. Abraham faces Jeremy and his men in order to help Katrina escape from them, continuously hindered by the sunlight Jeremy uses against him. *Abraham may be in the dark on what is going on between Jeremy and Moloch, as he was confused to why Katrina was ill, not knowing that Moloch was trying to use her to enter the mortal world. This may be brought into question in the future if he were to find out what was to happen from Katrina. *Ichabod sees a memory of Jeremy's childhood. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 207Promo1.jpg 207Promo2.jpg 207Promo3.jpg 207Promo4.jpg 207Promo5.jpg 207Promo6.jpg 207Promo7.jpg 207Promo8.jpg Screencaps 207Image (1).png 207Image (2).png 207Image (3).png 207Image (4).png 207Image (5).png 207Image (6).png 207Image (7).png 207Image (8).png 207Image (9).png 207Image (10).png 207Image (11).png 207Image (12).png 207Image (13).png 207Image (14).png 207Image (15).png 207Image (16).png 207Image (17).png 207Image (18).png 207Image (19).png 207Image (20).png 207Image (21).png 207Image (22).png 207Image (23).png 207Image (24).png 207Image (25).png 207Image (26).png 207Image (27).png 207Image (28).png 207Image (29).png 207Image (30).png 207Image (31).png 207Image (32).png 207Image (33).png 207Image (34).png 207Image (35).png 207Image (36).png 207Image (37).png 207Image (38).png 207Image (39).png 207Image (40).png 207Image (41).png 207Image (42).png 207Image (43).png 207Image (44).png 207Image (45).png 207Image (46).png 207Image (47).png 207Image (48).png 207Image (49).png 207Image (50).png 207Image (51).png 207Image (52).png 207Image (53).png Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x07 Promo "Deliverance" (HD) Henry Takes Katrina Away From Abraham Season 2 Ep. 7 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Discovers The Modern Voting Process Season 2 Ep. 7 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Refuses To Give Up On Henry Season 2 Ep. 7 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes